


Ribbon Stage

by TRASHCAKE



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baker's Apprentice Yukhei, Bookstore Owner Jongin, Fluff and Smut, Guest Appearance By Kunten, M/M, Pining, vaguely historical setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHCAKE/pseuds/TRASHCAKE
Summary: Everyone likes bread and everyone likes Yukhei. But the handsome owner of the local bookshop doesn't really seem to like either.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 15
Kudos: 492





	Ribbon Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Comm Fic #1 
> 
> This was supposed to be 5k of smut but I slipped and now it's 8k of Yukhei being the best boy. 
> 
> Kaicas nation rise!

“Good morning, Yukhei!” 

It’s a chorus, almost. The early morning song. Yukhei traverses the town as the sun rises, and is greeted in turn by every early bird wandering along the same streets. 

He’s well known, and for multiple reasons. A town, a pack, lives in general. They all revolve around food. And Yukhei, baker’s apprentice extraordinaire, is just one of the people that happens to deliver it. 

Everyone likes bread and everyone likes Yukhei. It’s a fact, an unwritten law of their pack and the small town that they inhabit. The only alpha born from his year’s litter, the face around town. Yukhei is popular for a lot of reasons, and most of them stem from the fact that Yukhei is so unapologetically himself. 

“It’s strange to see an alpha baker,” one of his regulars remarks, and not for the first time. As an apprentice, part of his job is delivering loaves and baked goods to customers around town. He meets the people during his daily duties, and he’s come to know a lot of them because of it. 

“Ah, I just love bread,” Yukhei smiles. His regular swoons. Just another in the hoard of admirers, someone else to fawn over him when he walks past. Yukhei bites his tongue, passionate speeches about class-based professions being an outdated idea written in his head but never said out loud. 

“And your bread is absolutely delightful,” she giggles. Yukhei thanks her politely, not having the heart to reveal that her favourite fruit loaf was made by his teacher. 

His morning consists of the same story, just on different doorsteps. Compliments, comments, a thank you and a wave farewell. He weaves between those on their way to work as he goes, side-stepping the odd horse here and there. 

(The horses love him too, or so he’s told. Yukhei isn’t sure if he believes anyone who tells him as such, because there have been too many bitten fingers and broken toes to count.) 

Yukhei does his job with a skip in his step, bread piled high on his back. 

His packmates, his town. They all wave as he passes. 

Because he’s Yukhei, and they love him for that. 

\------

The bakery has a line out the front door once Yukhei returns to his duties. His smile falls as he rushes through the back door, purely because he knows of the commotion and panic that awaits him. 

Being the only bakery in town, they’ve always been busy. Yukhei’s childhood was mainly spent with his nose pressed against the bakery windows, drooling over the delicious display of cakes and pastries behind the glass. 

But now, he’s the one who makes them, and the bakery isn’t filled with the kind of magic he remembers. It’s still Yukhei’s favourite place in the world, but for different reasons— _he’s_ the magician, now. The coveted pastries in the window now crafted by his own hands, not those of someone else. 

“You’re late.” 

Kun, beta, the baker extraordinaire to Yukhei’s apprentice. Son of the man who made the treats of Yukhei’s childhood, and the person so graciously sharing his family recipes with the rest of the town. 

He’s a talented baker and an incredible businessman, but his threshold for customer-based stress is low. 

And that’s where Yukhei comes in. 

With a gentle hand on Kun’s shoulder, he ushers his boss back into the kitchen, taking over the customer service with a renewed smile. They’re busy, and it means that shelves are empty and people are walking away empty-handed. 

It’s against Yukehi’s morals to see someone leave the store without at least one type of baked good in their hands, so he relives Kun of his stress and allows him to create wonder out of butter and flour. 

Because if there’s one thing that Yukhei’s good at, it’s dealing with people. Kun knows this, uses it to his advantage. 

When lines are long and customer patience is low, nothing cheers them up like the sight of Yukhei and his ever-present grin. 

At least, that’s what he’s been told. 

\------ 

Braided bread is the absolute bane of Yukhei’s existence. His hands are too big, slightly too clumsy for the delicate work. 

“Yes,” Kun says lightly, observing the wonky mess that Yukhei has created. “But your kneading skills are top-notch, and you’ve got a wonderful taste for interesting flavours.” 

“We’re a good team,” Yukhei replies, resting a sticky, flour-coated hand on Kun’s shoulder. “I knead, you bake. Together we make the best bread this town has ever seen.” 

“Not quite yet,” Kun removes Yukhei’s hand from his shoulder, politely ignoring the messy handprint left on his clothes. “But I’ve got plans that will change that.” 

“Oh?” Yukhei leans on the bench, resting his chin on his forearms. He’s shorter than Kun this way, staring up at his boss with wide eyes. It earns him a chuckle, and a ruffle of his hair. Kun has always felt like an older brother, of sorts, and Yukhei is sure that the feeling is mutual. 

“There is this incredible pastry chef from the city,” Kun’s eyes practically sparkle, the bakery lamps reflected like stars within them. “I had the opportunity to sample some of his work on my last trip away.” 

“He made the best cake you’ve ever eaten,” Yukhei recalls Kun’s long-winded recount of his trip to the foreign bakery, and his tales of the incredible edible art he found within it. “I remember you talking about it.” 

“Well, I’ve been keeping in contact with him, and he’s sent a collection of recipes my way,” Kun pauses, backtracks. “ _Our_ way. Ten said it would be an honour for us to use his ideas in our store.” 

Yukhei snorts. From what he’s heard (and seen, and read over Kun’s shoulder as he’s written), there is more than just appreciation of talent where Ten is concerned. It’s neither here, nor there, and the love life of his boss is hardly any of his business. 

“So, where are they?” 

Flirting by way of recipe exchange aside, Yukhei is genuinely excited to try his hand at some of the recipes that Kun has spoken of. He’s never been to the city, but is curious to know what the wolves there enjoy. 

“The mail service accidentally directed it to Jongin,” Kun says, offhandedly. He speaks in casual, careful tones, but he warily eyes Yukhei as he does so. “You know, because the package was a book.” 

“As your apprentice, it’s my job to run errands for you,” Yukhei says, sweetly. He turns on his most potent alpha charm. 

Kun pinches his fingers over his nose, exhaling audibly through his mouth. “Stop that,” he says. His voice nasal and high pitches as he speaks. “If you’re going to stink the place up whenever he’s mentioned, I don’t think you should be paying him a visit.” 

“I’ll be good!” Yukhei promises, dropping to his knees and tugging on the hem of Kun’s apron. “I’ll be super good and very professional and appropriately polite.” 

“If I hear otherwise…” Kun trails off, his warning unspoken yet still heard. 

“You won’t,” Yukehi reiterates. 

“Fine.” 

Kun sighs, as if already regretting his decision. 

Yukhei can’t help but offer his boss a very thankful and enthusiastic hug.

\------ 

Jongin, beautiful Jongin. 

The man around town before Yukhei ever was, stunning and captivating all that cross his path. 

He remembers the day when Jongin’s presentation news was spread. An _omega_ , said the whispers of the town. And oh, how fitting it was for Jongin’s grace and natural charm to be encapsulated as such. 

Yukhei has always had eyes for Jongin, even when they were young and unpresented. He spent years leading up to his own coming of age, praying to any deity that would listen that he become the kind of wolf worthy of Jongin’s affection. 

And he has, or so he’s been told. Yukhei is no stranger to compliments, is often told that anyone would be lucky to have his attention. 

Anyone but Jongin, it seems. 

Each attempt at courting, every slight flirtation. They’ve all been met with offhanded rejection, Jongin brushing off his affection at every turn. It’s been going on for years, Yukhei pines and Jongin ignores. 

The gods have listened, and they have laughed at Yukhei’s pleas. 

Those who have captured Jongin’s attention are rarely alphas, and they’ve never been Yukhei. 

\------ 

The temptation is too much, sometimes. 

Jongin stands on a ladder in his store, rearranging books on the top shelf. Yukhei tries his best not to stare, but Jongin’s legs look so _wonderful_ in those pants, the flow of his shirt where it’s tucked in giving him the most incredible figure—

“—are you going to stare all day, or is there something you need?” Jongin doesn’t glance away from his task, but acknowledges Yukhei all the same. It’s an honour, in Yukhei’s mind, that Jongin has spared him a sentence. 

Normally, he doesn’t even do that. 

“Kun’s book was sent to you by mistake,” Yukhei says. He’s made a promise to be professional and polite, and he’s sticking to it. 

Usually, Yukhei spends his time in the bookstore imagining scenarios where he catches the lovely owner as he stumbles from his ladder. The Jongin in Yukhei’s mind often gazes deep into his eyes as their love story begins. 

The Jongin, in reality, huffs out a sigh as he clambers down with steady and even feet. 

“I was wondering why I was sent a cookbook with a love note in it,” Jongin mumbles as he rummages through piles of books. “Since I have neither cooking skills, nor suitors, it did seem a little strange.” 

Yukhei wants, so desperately, to point out that he’s been trying to court Jongin since the day he came of age, but he bites his tongue. Jongin has made it apparent on several occasions that he’s less than interested. By now, Yukhei has learnt his lesson. 

“There’s a love note?” Yukhei, instead focuses on new blackmail material for his boss, before realising that he should make himself scarce when Kun first looks over the book. He’ll want to emote in ways that are probably embarrassing, and Yukhei decides that Kun should have that moment in private. 

“Yeah, it’s very sweet, actually,” Jongin exclaims in triumph as he pulls the book from the bottom of the pile. “I feel bad for reading it, but I _did_ think it was addressed to me.” 

“So, you like love notes, then?” Yukhei perks up, already planning his confession via the written word. Even if he’s rejected, his feelings will be known. Perhaps it would even be cathartic, just to spill his emotions on a page like that, something for only Jongin to know. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Jongin replies. He hands Yukhei the book, making sure there’s enough distance between their fingers so that they are unable to brush. “Seriously, whatever you’re thinking, stop.” 

“How else are you supposed to know how handsome you are?” Yukhei replies. Pauses. Realises he’s gone back on his oath to Kun and immediately shrinks. 

“By looking in the mirror,” Jongin deadpans. 

“Okay, I walked into that one,” Yukhei mumbles. 

The store is silent as Jongin moves back to his task at hand, signifying that it’s time for Yukhei to leave, and that his continued presence is not required, nor wanted. 

“Wait,” Yukhei says, desperately trying to find a reason to stay. “I, uh, wanted to see if there was a book you’d like to recommend?” 

Jongin raises an eyebrow, clearly in disbelief. Yukhei has been a frequent patron of the store since Jongin took over, but not once has he purchased a book. In hindsight, he probably should have a small library of his own by now, as books seem to be the only way to capture Jongin’s attention. 

“You?” Jongin clearly and with good reason, doesn’t believe him. 

“Kun told me to read more, so I’m following his advice,” Yukhei feels awful for lying through his teeth, but it does sound like something Kun would say, so he follows through. “That’s why I’m here instead of him, killing two birds with one stone and all that.” 

“The book on the counter with the blue cover,” Jongin gestures, but doesn’t leave his ladder to retrieve it. “That’s one of my favourites.” 

“I promise to read it cover to cover, multiple times,” Yukhei snatches the book, replaces it with the few coins he has in his pocket. It should be enough, but he has no reference for book prices. He supposes that Jongin will tell him if he’s paid too little, or too much, the next time he sees him. 

Jongin snorts. “Sure you will.” 

The skip in Yukhei’s step doesn’t diminish, even as Kun berates him for his late return.

\------ 

Of all the things for Jongin to recommend, a collection of romance novellas is the last thing that Yukhei ever expected. 

Not only are the stories romantic, but they’re also abundantly explicit. The first sex scene is a shock to Yukhei’s system, and he scrambles back the foreword to see exactly what he’s gotten himself into. 

“A collection of stories based on the pleasure and desires of their omega authors,” he reads aloud. Yukhei gasps.

Of course, he’s heard of such books, even having read a few. Passed around those newly presented like contraband, they’re nothing like the book Yukhei currently holds in his hands. 

The stories he’s read are all alpha focused— prose about tight, wet omegas around a knot. But it’s never been the other way around. Yukhei is enthralled with every story, each one filthier than the next. 

An omega asserting dominance over her beta partner. A sweet, unassuming boy ending his tale with not one, but two alpha knots. Several stories of curious omegas and their similarly ranked friends, exploring each other's bodies and tasting each other’s slick. 

The book that Jongin recommended is leagues above the cliche works passed around alpha circles. More passionate, daring and explicit than anything Yukhei has ever seen printed. 

He touches himself to some of the stories, because it’s hard not to. 

It’s even harder not to imagine Jongin in the starring role, as much like the fantasies written on the pages before him, having Jongin like that is something that will remain forever in Yukhei’s mind. 

\------- 

“We’re closing for Love Week a few days early,” Kun says, one day, amid their busy preparations. 

Yukhei can piece together the story: his boss receives a love note, explains that he’ll be leaving a few days before the festivities start. The timeframe of his absence an exact match to the travel time between their town and the city beyond. 

Kun has a date for Love Week, and Yukhei tries his hardest not to be jealous. 

A combination between annual tradition and genetic coding, one week in late January sees those of wolf descent spiralling into a frenzy. Politely explained as a time for couples to celebrate and express their love in private, it really means that Yukhei, and everyone like him, have seven days of extreme desire on their hands. 

Some spend it alone with their own company, as Yukhei has for the past few years. He’s always on the receiving end of several highly tempting offers, but as the name suggests, Love Week has implications that Yukhei can’t commit to. 

He’s taken partners before, but never as something serious. His heart, so stubborn and cruel, only seems to beat for Jongin. 

The business of the season helps to distract him, however, and he’s thankful for it. 

Dwelling on unrequited love is difficult when there are so many ingredients to store, planning to be done and preparations to be made. 

It’s December, one month from Love Week. 

Yukhei resigns himself to another season spent alone. 

\------

A man on a mission is a man determined, and a wolf on a mission is something that cannot be stopped. 

Yukhei, now master of the art of braiding, takes his first successful loaf to the only person he wants to share it with. 

Jongin’s scent permeates the bookstore, rich and spicy. It mingles with the smell of his books, the combination having always been Yukhei’s favourite. He stops for a minute, eyes closed as he inhales. 

The sound of Jongin clearing his throat, pulls him away from the distracting scent. 

“Yes?” Jongin questions, as if bored.

He’s not tending to his shelves as per usual, instead he’s seated behind the counter, a half-read book opened in front of him. Yukhei feels like he’s interrupting, which is ridiculous. Jongin is at work, where it’s his job to serve customers. 

Just as Yukhei hurriedly swallows mouthfuls of food before attending to the nice old omega lady from down the road, Jongin can mark his book before answering Yukhei. 

“I uh, brought you something,” Yukehi raises the loaf of bread in his hand, hidden by the protective paper wrapping. “I made it this morning.” 

“You made me bread?” Jongin’s eyes are still trained on his book, where he flips the page with bored fingers. 

“Not specifically for you, but I finally learnt how to braid and it turned out kinda nice so,” he places the loaf on the counter. It’s still warm, and the scent of freshly baked rye fills the store. “Here. Now it’s yours.” 

“Thanks, I guess,” Jongin replies, though he doesn’t sound thankful at all. Yukhei visibly deflates, but doesn’t let it get to him. 

“I liked the book I bought,” he says, boldly. It feels strange to discuss the contents, so he keeps it vague. “Really liked it, it’s, uh, right up my alley.” 

“Is it now?” 

Jongin finally looks up from his book. He appears surprised, amused. Like the idea of Yukhei enjoying his recommendation is something so far fetched that he barely believes it. 

“I told you I’d read it cover to cover, so I did,” he replies, proudly. He hopes Jongin doesn’t ask about his favourite story, because while Yukhei is more than happy to announce his enjoyment, he’s not entirely ready to discuss _why_ in detail. 

Jongin regards him for a moment. A few moments, actually. It’s the longest he’s ever made eye contact with Yukhei, and he honestly feels a little exposed by the attention. Jongin seems to be regarding him, almost curiously, like it’s the first time he’s ever seen Yukhei.

“See something you like?” 

And then Yukhei ruins it, because he can’t help but turn on the alpha charm when he panics. 

“Not in the slightest,” Jongin sighs, as he often does in Yukhei’s presence. He hasn’t commented on the explosion of Yukhei’s scent in the store, which is nice. He’ll need to air the small room out when he leaves, though, and Yukhei can’t help but feel sorry for him. 

“Worth a shot,” Yukhei shrugs, before continuing. “Any more books I should read.” 

“You want another one?” 

“Yeah, I trust your taste,” Yukhei speaks with as much sincerity as he can muster. 

He’s always had the opinion that people’s tastes offer more insight to their personalities than their images can show, and it’s something he’s found proven on more than one occasion at the bakery. Yukhei tells Jongin as such, regales him of the lone wolf, covered in scars, who passes through just for the sweets on offer within their store. 

Yukhei is met with the blankest of stares. 

“What?” he questions, halfway through the part of the story where the old wolf hugs both Yukhei and Kun upon receiving a gift of free pastries for his long journey ahead. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“You talk too much,” Jongin says in reply, before closing his book. He hands it to a confused Yukhei, before explaining. “I’ve read it before,” he says with a shrug. 

Yukhei accepts it with gracious hands. 

“How much do I owe you?” he fumbles around in his pockets, searching for change. 

“You’ve already paid,” Jongin says, softly. He taps his fingers against the loaf on the counter. “This book is a little different from the last one, but you might like it.” 

“I think I’ll like anything you give me, honestly,” Yukhei says, before immediately regretting it. 

“You said that people’s taste show who they really are,” Jongin’s look is unreadable. “What does your taste show, if you only like things because I enjoy them?” 

“That I really like you?” 

“Yes, you’ve been telling me since you were thirteen,” Jongin rolls his eyes. “Apart from me, what would you like to read about?” 

Yukhei stops to think, really think. 

He’s never been outside the town, not further than the farmlands that lie on the outskirts. He wants to hear stories of travels, of adventure. He’s a sucker for romance, so maybe some of that, too. Danger and intrigue, marvels he could only dream of. 

That’s what he wants. 

The words spill from his mouth, excited and unfiltered. Jongin listens intently, before wandering to his shelf. 

“This one,” he says, handing a book with a deep red cover into Yukhei’s waiting hands. 

“I’ll read it—” 

“—cover to cover, yes, I know,” Jongin replies, but he doesn’t sound as annoyed as usual. In fact, he offers Yukhei the barest hint of a smile. 

“How much do I owe you?” Yukhei says, softly. There’s a strange kind of tension in the air, and he doesn’t want to break it. 

“Just bring me two loaves, next time,” Jongin replies, “I’ll have you know that I’m partial to Kun’s sourdough recipe.” 

“Deal.” 

Yukhei extends his hand, and to his surprise and overwhelming joy, Jongin takes it. 

“Deal.”

\------

Jongin’s newest book tells the tale of a hot-headed omega explorer and his long-suffering beta cartographer friend. Their adventures are a delight and the chemistry between the two main characters is equally as wonderful. 

Yukhei finds himself enthralled from the first sentence, devouring all he can during his free time. 

He still, however, finds himself drawn to the initial book that Jongin gave him, re-reading a selection of the stories to fit his mood for the day. 

When the lamps in his bedroom begin to dim, he pulls the blue cover from his nightstand and engrosses himself in the fantasy world once again. 

His favourite, he’s decided, is written by the mysterious author known only as Kai. It’s the story of an omega whose alpha suitor has large hands and long fingers. They’re described in detail, though often innocently, until the final act of the story. 

The story’s sex scene is the best by far, where the omega sobs and drools around the fingers in his mouth, stuffed full of knot and come. Every second is focused on how good the omega feels, each of his multiple orgasms described in intense detail. 

It sounds like the most incredible sex, and Yukhei gets off to it each time, fingers teasing at his aching knot. 

He toys with the idea of having someone suck on his fingers during sex, and he finds that its an idea he quite enjoys. Unfortunately, his mind always goes back to Jongin in times like these. 

Yukhei comes for the second time in the evening, one hand loosely grasping the book, his mind filled with images of Jongin sucking on his fingers. 

\------ 

Yukhei is four books into their little exchange when he spots Jongin on the street, arms filled with groceries. Love Week is rapidly approaching and he, like the rest of the town, are starting their preparations. 

Jongin carries an array of preserved and fermented foods, things that will keep while the town is all but closed and its occupants far too busy to think about eating proper foods. Yukhei tries his hardest not to think about Jongin’s lust hazed form during Love Week, but fails miserably. 

Things have changed between them as of late. Slowly but surely. Jongin doesn’t seem to see Yukhei as a bother anymore, instead engaging in conversation when Yukhei visits his store. He keeps books aside that he thinks Yukhei will like and takes his interests into very serious consideration. 

It doesn’t mean that his romantic feelings have changed, however. He still rolls his eyes and refuses to respond when Yukhei flirts, silently opening a window whenever his overactive scent becomes too much for him. 

Yukhei can’t say he’s any closer to successfully courting Jongin, but he’s well on his way to calling him a friend. 

And for now, that’s more than enough. 

Jongin visibly struggles with his groceries, the two bags just a little too heavy for him. That much food would likely be too heavy for Yukhei himself, so he immediately rushes to Jongin’s side in order to help. 

“I’m capable enough to carry my own things, Yukhei,” he bites, still struggling with the bags in his arms. It’s pride, at this point that keeps him from accepting help. 

“I know you are,” Yukhei says, “but I’m offering my help, anyway.” 

“Take one, I’ll take the other,” Jongin grunts, handing one of the bags over. 

“Yeah, I probably wouldn’t have been able to carry it all on my own,” Yukhei laughs.

“What’s this?” Jongin jokes, yet another development between them. “A big, strong alpha admitting something is too heavy for him?” 

“Well, yeah.” Yukhei huffs. Jongin’s groceries are seriously heavy, and he’d have a hard time trying to carry them on his own. “I’m not going to pretend I’m stronger than I am, because that’s how you end up injured.” 

He speaks in direct quotes from Kun, who routinely scolds his overzealous enthusiasm in regards to carrying sacks to flour. 

“Kun always tells me not to carry so much, because he doesn’t want me getting hurt,” Yukhei continues, “I used to carry our flour shipments in all at once, but I nearly hurt my back doing it,” he laughs, reminiscing on the memory of Kun’s combined worry and annoyance. “A slower unpack is better than not being able to work, or so he says.” 

“And you’re fine with that?” Jongin questions, “being told that you can’t do something?” 

“Ah, yeah, I’m fine,” Yukhei shrugs and immediately regrets it. Jongin’s groceries are honestly too much. “There are some things I’m a stubborn alpha about, but my strength isn’t one of them,” he laughs again. “I’m strong enough. So is everyone else, in their own way.” 

Jongin hums, thoughtful and light. The conversation stops with Yukhei’s last point, but the silence isn’t uncomfortable in the slightest. He walks Jongin home, just enjoying his company. 

It’s the highlight of his week, just spending time with him like this— casual and carefree.

“I’ve got it from here,” Jongin says. Yukhei groans, over-exaggerated, as he drops Jongin’s groceries to the steps outside his home. 

“I regret offering you my help,” he whines. 

Jongin reaches up and ruffles his hair, an unusual act of physical contact between the two of them. Yukhei’s heart skips a beat. 

“I gave you the heavy one on purpose,” Jongin replies, laughing to himself. Yukhei is certain that there are hearts in his eyes, his affection so plainly on display. “Now, don’t think too much into this, you hear?” 

“Into what?” 

Jongin leans into Yukhei’s personal space for the briefest of seconds, placing a soft kiss onto his cheek. He draws back with a small smile, and Yukhei’s hand immediately flies to his face in shock. 

“Into that,” Jongin replies, before unlocking his door. 

“Wow, uh, you gonna do that again sometime or?” Yukhei stammers. 

Jongin smiles. 

“Don’t push your luck.”

\------

“You seem…” Kun trails off, searching for the right words. “I was gonna say _happier_ , but you’re always happy.” 

“I am _in love_ ,” Yukhei exclaims, proudly. He shapes the kneaded dough in front of him into a heart, as if to prove his point. 

Kun snorts. 

“I’m serious!” Yukhei exclaims, before rolling the dough back into a more sell-able shape. “My entire being is set on one boy, and I’m telling you, it’s love.” 

“That’s nice, dear,” Kun hums. He’s been on the receiving end of Yukhei’s many Jongin-based, lovesick rants in the past. They’ve known each other long enough that Yukhei can freely express his feelings with Kun, and on a rare occasion, Kun will do the same. 

(He is indeed visiting his pastry chef penpal for love week and he’s absolutely besotted with the mysterious Ten and his wonderful recipes)

Their workdays show a decrease in customers yet an increase in work, as they tirelessly slave over creations that will last without becoming stale. Yukhei will man the final three days of the store alone, and he’s incredibly thankful that the local wolves require sustenance and not delicate pastries during Kun’s time off. 

The bell attached to the front door jingles, signalling that someone has entered the front shop. Most likely to place a late order for Love Week, with Kun’s absence to begin the following day. 

“Your turn,” Kun says, heaving a large amount of dough out onto his work surface. 

Yukhei grumbles as he complies, but all complaints are cut short when he notices just who has stepped into his store. 

Now that he and Jongin are engaged in a bread-for-book bartering system, he’s had little reason to visit the shop. 

But here he is, standing in front of the counter, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt as he waits for service. 

“Hey, Jongin,” Yukhei can’t help the grin on his face. At the sound of Jongin’s name, the telltale noises of Kun’s work immediately stop. “What did you need?” 

“Am I too late to place an order?” 

“I was, uh, gonna bring you some anyway,” Yukhei reveals. He’s got a stack of flatbread set aside for Jongin, ready to be delivered with his next book acquisition. Yukhei’s going to need something to get him through the week, and Jongin’s promised him a fantastic book about pirates for his next read. “Actually, I was going to bring it to you this afternoon, once I finished work.” 

“Ahh, the pirate book,” Jongin smiles. From the back of the shop, Yukhei hears a crash, and a string of mumbled curses. Kun, evidently, is eavesdropping. “Yes, well, I’ll see you this afternoon, then?” 

“Do you, uh, want it now, or?” Yukhei fiddles with the ties of his apron, suddenly nervous. 

“It’s okay, just bring it with you,” Jongin waves his hand, flippantly, before heading out the door. “I’ll see you later, Yukhei!” 

Kun, covered in flour, emerges from the back, in complete disbelief. 

“I’ve just lost so many bets,” he bemoans, “Jongin is actually being nice to you, for the first time in a decade.” 

“I don’t think he likes me back, but he does enjoy my company,” Yukhei says with a small smile. 

“And that’s enough?” 

“Of course,” Yukhei exclaims, “he’s my friend, so of course I’m happy with that.” 

“You’ve changed so much,” Kun fakes a sob, pulling Yukhei into a hug. “Look at you, growing up, right in front of my eyes.”

“His ass still looks wonderful when he’s climbing ladders,” Yukhei snickers. 

Kun swats at him with a discarded towel. 

\------ 

“My plans for the week aren’t that grand,” Jongin eyes the large stack of bread, almost warily. “Yukhei, that’s enough to feed three people.”

“Your groceries were heavy, though?” Yukhei is comfortable enough in Jongin’s store to lounge freely on any and all furniture. He drapes himself over an armchair as he regards Jongin with curiosity. “I thought you were one of those people who eat a lot.” 

“You were carrying stacks of paper,” Jongin snorts, “my Love Week is usually spent writing.” 

“You _write_?” Yukhei sits up, immediately interested. “Can I please read something you’ve written?” 

“Ah, I don’t think you’d like it—” 

“—are you published?” 

“Yes, in a few short story anthologies,” Jongin mumbles, “but it’s under a pen name.” 

“What’s your pen name?” 

“Yukhei, I don’t—” 

“Please, I won’t read anything if you don’t want me to, just tell me your cool author name?” 

Jongin sighs, resigned. “I write under the name Kai, okay?” 

Yukhei freezes. 

Kai, the omega author of the story he loves so much. The person with a finger kink. The mysterious person who captures everything Yukhei likes in bed and places it into one neatly wrapped story. 

Jongin is Kai. 

Yukhei needs to sit down. 

“Oh wow, that’s a great name,” Yukhei says in reply. For some reason, he doesn’t think he was supposed to know about Jongin’s side hobby. 

“Yeah,” Jongin replies, weakly, before changing the subject. “So, you must be busy with Love Week preparations?” 

“The store is super busy, of course, but I think we’ll be fine,” Yukhei admits. Their preparation is all but complete, nothing left to do but deliver orders once the time comes. That’s going to be the most difficult thing, being the only person in charge of the entire town’s bread orders. 

He doesn’t usually deliver to every house in the mornings, but pre-Love Week means he has to, and the task is daunting. 

“I meant with all your suitors,” Jongin smirks at him. “Picked one, yet?” 

“I never spend Love Week with anyone,” Yukhei shrugs. Jongin looks taken aback. “So, no, it hasn’t been hard.” 

“Do you know how many people have claimed that they have?” Jongin fiddles with the paper on his desk, a nervous habit. 

“They’re lying.” 

A tense silence falls onto them, Yukhei is jittery with nerves. 

“There’s only been one person I’ve wanted to spend it with, and he, well, he doesn’t feel the same.” 

“Yukhei…” Jongin trails off. He knows that it’s him Yukhei speaks of, their newfound friendship acting as a buffer between Yukhei and outright rejection. 

“It’s okay, I’m not trying to make you feel guilty or anything.” 

“You’re not offended by my rejection?” 

“We’re friends,” Yukhei explains. He’s happy about that fact, after all his time spent pining. And he makes Jongin aware of it. “So, I want what you want. And if that’s not me, then I’m fine with it. Really.” 

“If I said no, then would you stop coming to see me?” Jongin places all his metaphorical cards on the table. 

It’s obvious that he enjoys Yukhei’s friendship, but has reservations about their past. Placing a firm line in the sand, telling Yukhei that nothing will ever happen between them, it’s a test. Is Yukhei okay with friendship, or will he ruin it with his feelings?

Everything falls onto him. 

“I love you,” Yukhei says, openly, honestly. He doesn’t chance a look at Jongin’s face, fearful of what he’ll find. “Truly, I do.” 

“Yukhei—” 

“—but, I’ve grown to love this, too?” he gestures around the store. “And even though you’ve said no, I won’t stop making you bread, or reading the books you suggest.” 

“I didn’t say no,” Jongin says, softly. Before Yukhei can get excited, he continues. “But I haven’t said yes, either.” 

“You’re very confusing,” Yukhei pouts. 

“Let me think, okay?” Jongin says, before ushering Yukhei out the door. It’s closing time, and Jongin evidently wants to go home. 

Yukhei has taken up enough of his time, and he still has things to consider: them, Love Week, the future. 

Jongin stops Yukhei’s departure with a hand on his arm. 

“You can think into this one, okay?” He says, before kissing Yukhei’s cheek once more. “But not too much.” 

“No offence,” Yukhei replies, “but that’s gonna get me through Love Week, no problem.” 

“You’re _shameless_ ,” Jongin laughs, a contrast to his attitude of months ago. “Now, go, I have things to do.” 

“Will it get you through Love Week, too?” Yukhei asks, mostly joking. He knows Jongin’s answer will be _no_ , that he’ll have something thrown at him for the suggestion. 

“Maybe,” Jongin says, before closing and locking the bookshop door behind him. “But don’t hope too much.” 

Contrary to Jongin’s advice, that _maybe_ does have Yukhei hoping. 

Perhaps a little too much. 

\------ 

Yukhei wishes that Love Week preparations have him busy enough to forget about Jongin and his cryptic words. But it’s not. 

Everywhere he goes, there are couples cuddled up, their scents entwining. The town is blanketed in scent and pheromones already, and it’s difficult for Lucas to cope, sometimes. 

Everything makes him think of Jongin, and he can almost hear Kun’s laughter whenever he does. 

It’s a hard few days, the most work that Yukhei has ever done. 

The bakery door closes on the final day before Love Week, with no contact from Jongin past their previous conversation. 

It’s a rejection, but Yukhei is too exhausted to feel sad. 

He snuggles into bed, ready to rest before the morning and the hormonal chaos that it’s sure to bring. 

\------ 

Yukhei wakes up before Love Week can truly begin. He feels desire simmering beneath his skin, but it’s not overwhelming, not yet. He’s not hard and he hasn’t started knotting, which is a relief. 

Purely because what woke him is the continued banging on the downstairs door to the bakery. 

He sighs, not bothering to pull a shirt on, clad only in his sleeping pants. He’s ready to tell someone off for interrupting during the worst day of the year, but he’s stopped in his tracks. 

Jongin, as per usual, leaves him breathless. 

He stops his knocking as Yukhei approaches the door, offering a slight wave as he’s spotted. Jongin is already showing signs of hormonal changes— even through the door, Yukhei can smell him, the rich and spicy scent seeping through the cracks of the door. 

Taking a breath to calm himself proves to be a mistake, as all Yukhei ends up inhaling is more of Jongin, his own Love Week hormones beginning to take effect. 

“It’s a bad idea to be here,” Yukhei calls out through the door. “Jongin, seriously, you should go.” 

Jongin shakes his head. “I know you, and I know you wouldn’t touch me without my permission.” 

He tries the handle, frowning as he finds that it’s locked. 

“Yeah, but Jongin, I’ll _want_ to,” he says, hoping his voice is loud enough to be heard through the glass. “I can smell you, and fuck, Jongin, fuck this is so _cruel_.” 

Yukhei can see the dilation of Jongin’s pupils, the slickness of his mouth. His breath, already panting, fogs up the glass in front of him. Yukhei now knows what Jongin looks like when he’s turned on, and it _aches_ because it’s not for him. 

“I’m not desperate enough to break the glass, but I will be soon,” Jongin admits, “let me in, please, Yukhei, my answer is _yes_.” 

Yukhei takes a second to process his words, before yanking the door open with such incredible force that the bell rattles. 

“You mean it?” 

“‘Course I do,” Jongin, now away from the barrier that separated them, steps towards Yukhei. “And that’s not Love Week Jongin talking, that’s regular me talking, too.” 

Yukhei is silent, unsure how to react apart from hollering cheers. That might be inappropriate, so he extends his arms for a hug, instead. 

Jongin takes it, wrapping his arms around Yukhei’s shoulders and resting his head on the crook of his shoulder. Their height difference is minimal, which is wonderful, in Yukhei’s opinion. It means he doesn’t have to bend in order to breathe in Jongin’s scent. 

“You smell nice,” he says. Yukhei feels the breath of Jongin’s laugh on his neck as he replies in kind. 

“This is cute and all,” Jongin trails off as he pulls away, his hands trailing down Yukhei’s bare chest. “But I’m starting to get a little overwhelmed, so I’d prefer it if we went upstairs now.” 

“To, uh, you know?” Yukhei manages to get out. He wants to make sure they’re on the same page, after all. 

“Yes, baby boy,” Jongin rolls his eyes and Yukhei practically vibrates out of his skin at the pet name. “We’re gonna go upstairs and I’m gonna sit on your knot.” 

Yukhei’s eyes widen. 

He takes Jongin by the hand, running upstairs so fast he’s practically flying. 

\------ 

Having Jongin underneath him feels like a dream. The Love Week hormones fully in effect, Yukhei can’t get out of his clothes fast enough. Jongin strips first, diving into Yukhei’s bed and noting that the blankets smell so much like him. 

“I like it,” he says, gripping the sheets and spreading his legs. “I like it a lot.” 

Yukhei takes a big, gasping breath at the moment he makes the first contact with Jongin’s skin. A shy hand trailing from his knee to his hip, tracing along his stomach and up to his sternum, before resting lightly on his neck. 

Jongin’s eyes flutter closed as the sensation, chest heaving. Any trace of Yukhei in the room has been drowned out by the overwhelming scent of _Jongin_ , so thick and rich he can practically taste it on his tongue. 

They’ve barely touched yet already move in synch— Jongin threads his fingers through Yukhei’s hair as he lowers into a kiss. It’s wet and messy from the get-go, amplified by longing and Love Week. Yukhei smiles into it, can feel the curve of Jongin’s own as he dips down for another taste. 

Jongin’s thighs, already smeared with slick, wrap around Yukhei’s hips. He gasps, gripping at the sheets above Jongin’s head. 

“I’ve never been this wet before,” Jongin whispers against Yukhei’s lips. “Must be because of you.” 

Yukhei groans and Jongin laughs, pressing a kiss against the side of his neck. Despite everything, they’re still comfortable, familiar. Pursuing Jongin as a friend before taking him to bed just makes everything so much better, Yukhei realises. 

He regrets not doing so, sooner. 

They kiss, hips rocking together, hands roaming. Yukhei has had so many ideas, so many fantasies over the years, but now with the opportunity to act on them, his mind goes blank. He doesn’t know what to do, or where to start. 

Slowly, he kisses down Jongin’s neck, reversing the path his hands once followed. Yukhei has read Jongin’s story more times than he can count, almost to the point of memorization. The omega he wrote of, presumably a reflection of himself, enjoyed attention to his inner thighs. 

Yukhei can only hope that his assumptions are right. 

Jongin hisses, grips at Yukhei’s hair, as the first of many open-mouthed kisses are pressed to his skin. His thighs are still wet with slick, and Yukhei catches it with his tongue. Jongin tastes the way he smells, thick and heavy, an added tang that coats his tongue. 

“Can I…” Yukhei trails off, finger trailing upwards through slick soaked thighs towards his hole. “Am I allowed to…” 

“ _Yes_ , God, of course,” Jongin all but sobs, using his leverage in Yukhei’s hair to position his face, right where he wants it. 

Where they both want it. 

Yukhei groans at his first taste, echoed by Jongin whose hands tighten to the point of pain. It’s grounding, somewhat, pulls Yukhei out of the hormonal fuzz in his head and back to the task at hand. 

It’s almost surreal— the taste of Jongin on his tongue, the way he all but rides Yukhei’s face. He gasps as Yukhei’s tongue pushes through his rim, all but sobs as Yukhei begins to fuck him like that, his hands a harsh grip on Jongin’s thighs. 

“You can stay down there as long as you like,” Jongin manages to get out. He’s impossibly worked up, the spice of his scent overwhelming. So strong it almost burns at Yukhei’s nose with the intensity. He’s discovered heaven, and it resides between Jongin’s thighs. 

“I’m gonna spend an entire day down here,” Yukhei promises, and he means it. Once everything calms down, he’ll be free to worship Jongin as he deserves. But for now, he has other pressing matters to attend to: namely, giving the beautiful man beneath him the knotting of his life. 

Jongin seems to share his sentiments. “If you don’t knot me first, I’m walking out,” he says, a half-serious threat that Yukhei moves to rectify immediately. 

Already wet and loose, Yukhei’s fingers slide into Jongin without much resistance. Squirming and rocking back onto them, Jongin cries out as Yukhei bites lightly at the skin of his thighs. He teases, draws every motion out, slow and exaggerated. 

“You’re being a brat,” Jongin pants, batting weakly at Yukhei’s shoulder. “C’mon, stop playing around.” 

He supposes it’s time, as Yukhei is dangerously close to knotting, even though they’ve barely started. But he’s pacing himself, because they have a whole week of debauchery ahead of them and Yukhei has the sneaking suspicion that he’ll need all the stamina he can get. 

Jongin kisses him as he slides in, overwhelming and all-encompassing, all Yukhei can think of is Jongin and his tight, wet heat. It’s more incredible than his fantasies could ever amount to, the feeling of Jongin around him, his fingernails digging into Yukhei’s shoulder blades. 

He tries to start slow and savour every movement, but it’s thrown to the wind when Jongin’s legs tighten around his hips, and his breathless whispers of “harder” ring in Yukhei’s ears. 

And he can do nothing but obey, take the opportunity that Jongin has given him and prove his worth as Yukhei fucks into him, harder and rougher with each consecutive thrust. 

Once, Yukhei prayed to gods that may not exist for the honour he currently experiences— Jongin’s glossy eyes, the scrambling grip of his fingertips along Yukhei’s back, the way his mouth hangs open, breath pushed from his lungs with every snap of Yukhei’s hips. 

Blissed out, fuck drunk. Yukhei can feel the way Jongin’s toes curl against him. 

In the spur of the moment decision, Yukhei remembers Jongin’s little finger kink. With a particularly hard thrust, Yukhei grinds his cock deep and Jongin’s mouth opens wider in a choked off moan. He takes the opportunity to slide two of his fingers along Jongin’s tongue, whose lips immediately close around them, suckling gently as drool leaks from the corner of his mouth. 

It’s so much hotter than Yukhei could ever have imagined, and he aches to have those lips wrapped around his cock, his knot. 

But there’s time for that later. 

Yukhei can feel his knot starting to swell, Jongin’s eyes rolling back in his head as he’s filled up, impossibly so. His tongue curls loosely between Yukhei’s fingers as he all but sobs, caught on Yukhei’s growing knot. 

Jongin mumbles something, rocking back against Yukhei and pulling his knot deeper within himself. Gasping, Yukhei groans, burying his head between Jongin’s neck and shoulders, hips stuttering as he comes, the first time of many. 

He’s not done yet, not with Jongin still hard and aching beneath him. Yukhei begins his slow grind once more as he takes Jongin’s cock in his free hand and pushes his fingers deeper into his eager mouth in the interim. 

It doesn’t take Jongin long to come like that, whimpering around Yukhei’s fingers as his release spills onto his chest, smearing between them. Gingerly, Yukhei removes his fingers and collapses onto Jongin, pressing soft kisses to his neck as he comes down from his orgasm. 

“God,” Jongin groans, his voice husky and fucked out. “I was missing out, huh?” 

Yukhei hums, sucking a patch of Jongin’s skin between his lips, hoping to form a mark. 

“You know how I wrote that short story?” Jongin continues. Yukhei freezes. “I lost my copy of the book it’s in, you wouldn’t happen to know where it is, would you?” 

“It’s in my drawer,” Yukhei mumbles, wanting so desperately to escape, but completely unable to move from where he’s still joined to Jongin. “Sorry, I thought you wanted me to read it.” 

“I mean, it made the finger thing less difficult to request,” Jongin laughs, pressing several kisses to Yukhei’s cheek. He can’t suppress his giggles, nor his happiness. “I probably would have been mad if I found out a few months ago, but now I’m okay with it.” 

“Maybe you should write some more,” Yukhei says, wiggling his eyebrows. “Now that you’ve got some real-life inspiration?” 

Jongin laughs, kisses Yukhei right on the mouth. 

“I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me crying about SuperM on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pharmarkcy)


End file.
